Back to December
by Integrity21
Summary: Back to December songfic! It's about Katniss and Peeta! Please R&R!


_This Song belongs to Taylor Swift_

After the Hunger Games

Katniss P.O.V

**I'm so glad you've made time to see me. How's life tell me how's your family. I haven't seen them in a whi-le, you've been good busier than ever.**

I'm sorry I pretended to love you. I'm sorry for everything. I'm glad to hear that you have gone back to the bakery. I hope you know I sometimes stop by to try and talk to you.

**'Cause the last time you saw me Is still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses and I left them there to die. So this is me swallowing my pride baby, standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.**

Peeta, I'm sorry you had to find out that way. And I understand if you could never love such a monster like me. But please try to understand that this is hard for me, I have never had anything, except my pride.

**And I'd go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right and I go back to December all the time**

Peeta, I didn't know I loved you then, but when you left me it was like a slap in the face, I need you. I thought I didn't need anyone, but I do I need you Peeta. I wish I could go back to the train, and tell you that I loved you.

**These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side,  
Realized I loved you in the fall  
And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye  
**

Peeta, your smile, your beautiful smile, I think about how it never changes whether it's looking up at me from the mud where you lay, slowly dying, or after we had won and you thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. I realized I loved you later, after your heart left me. You gave everything to me and all I gave you was the brutal truth.

**And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye **

Peeta I'm so sorry, when I found out what we, I had done, I became scared, it was like the Dark Days had returned, or they were coming.

**So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I'd go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind and  
I go back to December all the time**

**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right**

Peeta, your beautiful smile, no matter what the circumstances, it's always so beautiful. After the games, I had my nightmares, I would wake up crying and you held me in your arms until I fell asleep, you are the only one that I have let see me cry. And I know I hurt you, but I promise that if you give me another chance I could treat you right.

**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand  
**

Peeta, I have realized I love you, I wish I could go back to those nights in the cave so that I could mean them, I wish I had then.

But if you don't want to talk to a monster like me I understand.

**But this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I'd go back to december  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine and  
I go back to december, turn around and make it alright and  
I go back to december, turn around and change my own mind and  
I go back to december all the time**

Peeta, please listen, I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you. But this is hard for me, I never let anyone in, it will take time. But it turns out you're worth it. I wish I had realized that when we were in the games. In my best dreams I go back and change everything, I wish I could. I wish I could change my own mind.

**All the time**

I love you.

_A/N did anyone read this? If you did thank you! Please review to let me know that at least someone has read this. Please tell me what you think!_****


End file.
